The Benefits of Floating
by Lex Noctis
Summary: Shepard invited Liara to visit the Normandy after their defeat of the Shadow Broker. A tour of the ship, quiet romantic dinner go without a hitch, but Normandy's artificial gravity generators malfunction. Shepard and Liara end up trapped in the captain's cabin in zero gravity. What is there to do?


**Title: **The Benefits of Floating.

**Fandom:** Mass Effect.

**Spoilers: **ME2, Lair of the Shadow Broker.

**Pairing: **Femshep/ Liara T'Soni.

**Warnings: **Explicit sexual content (f/f), use of magical futuristic strap-on and adult, at times coarse language. A bit of come kink.

**AN:** The idea to write this pair in a situation where artificial gravity fails and they have to deal with not exactly scientific version of zero gravity had been at the back of my head for a long while. At the same time I wanted to write something to show my appreciation for another writer far better than me: Rae D. Magdon. (Go read her stuff, it is absolutely worth it!) So here it is. Her favorite Mass Effect pairing which coincidentally is mine as well, liberal usage of specific kinks and a tearful reunion. Sometimes the stars align just the right way, hopefully they did for this little story this time.

* * *

**. . .**

_Dedication:  
__This story is written with one very special author in mind.  
__Rae D. Magdon, who have been a tremendous inspiration for me.  
__Her work and timely advice are the reason I am writing fanfiction today.  
__Perhaps, one day I may be as skilled with the words of passion and desire as her.  
__Until that day, here's a token of gratitude and admiration._

**. . . **

**The Benefits of Floating**

The lift took forever to reach the final deck. Liara was trying to make sure her anxiety would not show. Standing so close to Shepard, being alone together in the confining space, the small metal box of the elevator... It was effecting her more than she'd expected. The asari glanced at the Commander who slouched against the wall. She seemed suspiciously interested in the floor and the seam where it connected to the walls around them. There was something off about the redhead; tensed shoulders, picking at the metal floor with her foot, the way she kept on smoothing out the front of her fatigues – it was all so very unusual for the supremely confident if a bit dorky Shepard she knew two years ago. Knew and loved more than anything. Had she changed somehow? Was it Liara who changed? Was she reading too much into it again?

Liara folded her arms below her chest feeling the old nervousness returning tenfold. Ever since that fueled by adrenalin and the triumph of their victory over the Yahg kiss, she could not stop thinking about her. Shepard had always been on her mind, but now there was more to it. She thought of those slow hours spend on the old Normandy. The quiet whispers and long, unbroken glances, the way it felt to touch her, to hold her close, to feel Shepard's lips sliding purposefully over her skin... Liara tore her gaze away with difficulty determined to take it slow, to savor the moment and hold on to the hope that they can reignite what once was.

The elevator finally arrived with a _ding!_ and the hiss of the doors opening. Shepard pushed off the wall completely changing her outward appearance to that of a charming hostess and gestured towards the door opposite. They walked side by side much staying closer than was necessary.

"So... Did you enjoy the tour?" asked the redhead as they headed into the captain's cabin.

"Yes, it's a beautiful ship. It was nice to see some of the familiar faces. Joker particularly seemed happy to see me."

"What were you two whispering about?"

"Oh, nothing important!" Liara felt a slight blush grow on her cheeks under those searching emerald eyes. "Well, he did ask if you and I would be acting out scenes from a vid called 'Vaenia'."

"Of course he did..." grumbled Shepard reaching up with her hand to rub at her neck.

The pilot was not supposed to know that they did in fact acted out some of those scenes two years ago, on the other Normandy. To the very last detail. That was one of those precious memories Liara used to cling to during the years Shepard was gone. She smiled a little, unsure smile hesitant to put her thoughts into words just yet.

"What are we doing here, Shepard?"

"Oh, yeah, right!" the redhead ran down the three steps and animatedly gestured at the coffee table. "Taaa-daaa!" she sang with a proud grin.

The table was served with plates and glasses. There was a tall bottle of red wine imported form Earth and some closed containers. In the middle of the table there were two brand new candles. This must have run Commander a sizable amount of credits. However, the slowly dawning implication of what she was seeing was what made Liara widen her eyes. This had to had been planned way in advance. Before Shepard gave her the data, before the frantic chase through the busy skylanes of Nos Astra, before the two day FTL jump to Hagalaz, before the fight with the Shadow Broker. Shepard had prepared all this, prepared for... what exactly? To have a romantic dinner? Maybe to talk about the two of them? Perhaps, even in hope of rekindling that passion they used to feel for one another...

Liara stifled the shaking breath urging to escape her throat. She had to be patient. It would be too presumptuous of her to simply fall back into what they had. Yes, for Shepard it has been barely a few months since waking up next to each other, but Liara had spend two years trying desperately to keep herself together and not crumble under the weight of her loss. No matter how much she earned to reach out and loose herself in the woman that was and always will be the love of her life, she couldn't. It was not that simple. As much as being here, seeing Shepard alive smiling at her that brilliant crooked grin she fell for, as much as it filled her with joy and wanting, it hurt all the same. Instead she attempted to be casual and not rush into things.

"Dinner? I suppose, I have worked quite the appetite with all the sightseeing and fighting."

"I'm sure you did. Not surprising at all." agreed the redhead absently fumbling with the candles.

The asari took a seat opposite enjoying, savoring the view as much as she could. This was a side of the legendary Commander rarely anyone had seen. _Shepard. _Clumsy at times. Flustered when asked unexpected questions. Groaning with annoyance while loosing at chess or yelping in triumph after putting together a model ship. Liara learned so many litter quirks and small tells over the months they were together. Still that was supposed to be only the beginning. Shepard was the woman she had only began to unwrap, learn every last detail about...

"Ahah!" exclaimed the redhead when the candles were lit, dishes presented and served. She poured a glass of wine for both of them and clicked the glasses together in a toast. "To the long overdue reunion!"

"It hasn't been that long for you. Two months since you woke up on the Lazarus Station, isn't that right? Did you want to see me so badly, Commander?" uttered the asari almost teasingly. Liara could not deny herself this opportunity, it felt too good, too familiar.

"Yeah. Two years, two months, doesn't matter. A day would have been too long." Shepard's voice was quiet and sincere, she averted her eyes for a moment before clearing her throat and pushing on in a more cheerful tone. "Let's eat! I'm starving. Showing you around is an energy consuming task, you know? Not to mention taking on a private merc army."

"That was to be expected."

They ate in silence only interrupted by complimenting of one dish or the other. Slightly tense atmosphere relaxed, their perfect rhythm fell into place again. It felt comfortable, undeniably comforting to be seating together enjoying a meal like that. Like they used to. After satiating their hunger the pair settled on the couch sipping what was left of the red wine from their glasses. Glancing at the sudden frown growing on the freckled face Liara put her glass down and turned to the other woman. She could not have kept concern out of her voice even if she wanted to.

"How are you actually doing, Shepard? I mean really, not what you tell your squad to keep morale up."

"Between you and me?" the redhead sighed letting her head fall on the back of the couch and stretching her legs. "It feels like an unwinnable fight to be completely honest. Yes, we did take down the Collectors, but the Reapers are still out there and they are coming. I have no idea how we're going to do this. I'm doing everything I can, but..."

"You've done more than most." Liara hated to see her so down, so unsure of things to come. Commander was not used to share her doubts and fears. In fact the blue skinned asari was certain that - aside from Garrus - Shepard had only ever showed that vulnerable side of herself to her.

"Sure, I guess. And yet every time I solve one crisis, a bigger threat is just over the horizon. It took all we had just to take down Sovereign, what about a whole fleet of the damned things?"

"You'll stop them."

Shepard sat up letting out an amused chuckle. "And here I thought it will be difficult!"

"You'll get the job done. You always do. I know you, Shepard. I know you will always find a way. Just..." her throat tightened and the words failed to slip past her lips. The asari stood up moving to stand in the middle of the room with her hands around her sides. What was she going to say? _'Just don't die on me? Don't leave me on my own again? With nothing but a dark, empty hole in my life where you were?'_ That wasn't fair. They haven't redefined what it was they had now. And as painful it could be to hear the wrong answer Liara had to know, had to be sure. With a quiet sigh she continued hoping to appear nonchalant rather than betraying the storm of feelings that swirled in her chest. "Trust me, you will figure this out. I know it. I just don't know what comes next."

The asari looked up only now noticing that Shepard had followed her and was no more than half a step away. She could see the emerald eyes dancing with mirth not only from the alcohol. Taking a leap of faith she dared to approach the topic they had been avoiding all day. Both terrifying and hopeful prospect of what will happen now. Ignoring the furious thumping of her heart Liara tried to sound relaxed and playful putting a hand on her hip.

"So tell me what you want. If this all ends tomorrow, what happens to us?"

There was no pause. No hesitation or thoughtfulness. The redhead smiled dreamily, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "I don't know. Marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children?"

"You just say these things!" exclaimed Liara lightly pushing Shepard's shoulder. She turned around and walked to the desk leaning on to it. She could not take it anymore. The second those words left Shepard's mouth she saw it. Being bonded to her, having daughters with her, living in perpetual bliss and sweet domesticity. It was too much. Too much happiness, too much fear, just too much...

She felt the tears prickling her eyes. Liara had cried for Shepard so many times. She missed her and mourned her, that loss had almost devastated her completely. Truth be told, the former archeologist did not know how she was able to continue living, go on with her life without Shepard in it. Because dreaming about her every night and waking up to the cold sheets, to the realization that she was gone, that was pure torture. And now she was right there, alive and well. Talking about having kids! It was too much.

"Goddess... You were dead." breaking whisper left her lips along with a shuddering breath.

The presence behind her was unsettling. Making Liara want to throw herself into Shepard's arms and at the same time to run away from this place in fear of loosing her again. The contradiction was giving the asari whiplash for what seemed like a hundredth time today.

"I got better."

Liara whipped around looking for the joke, a patronizing grin, something to explain the casual way the redhead spoke about it! There was none. Shepard was completely serious. Her features were calm, reassuring smile on her lips... and that look of longing in the bright green eyes! The one Liara so desperately wished to see again! Her hands moved on their own reaching out, wanting to touch, to feel... She clenched her fists and turned away.

"This time, but you're going to leave again. I know you. You are going to be fighting the Reapers. Leading the charge at the forefront. And I realize that you have to, that it's who you are. I know it was not your intention to put yourself in such danger that you'd... but you did. You left me. It's stupid and irrational and I have no right to ask you... I... I can't..."

Strong arms turned her to face the subject of her anguish. Shepard was there gazing at her intently, not moving away, not going anywhere. The soldier reached out taking her blue palms into her own. Warm thumbs brushed the skin of her knuckles. Liara swallowed feeling herself getting lost in the shining emerald orbs filled with so much love and wanting her heart skipped a beat. But she had to make certain her intentions were clear this time. She had to say it, make it real.

"I... I spent two years mourning you. So if we're going to try this... I need to know you're always coming back."

"I don't know. That's a pretty big promise to make." Shepard's voice lowered an octave, it was teasing and promising, reassuring and steady.

And just like that it was no longer possible to resist. "Oh, is it?" her own voice became laced with suggestive overtones. The asari simply accepted the game, the wonderful feeling of having Shepard there, touching her, feeling the body heat radiating off her body as they closed the distance in a heartbeat.

Shepard's face lowered towards her neck not quite touching, but murmuring the next line close to her skin making it shiver from the hot breath. "I have to have something special to come back to."

"I'm... open to suggestions." her voice hitched as human's lips landed a soft, barely connecting kiss at the crook of her neck.

"How about... this."

With one hand at the small of her back and the other cupping her face Shepard pulled Liara flush against her body bringing their lips together. Soft, gentle lips. Just the way Liara remembered them, just the way she dreamed of being kissed for years only to wake up alone with tears in her eyes. And there were. Tears did not stop slowly trickling down her cheeks as the redhead pressed them closer.

At first it was all lips savoring each others taste, slowly, hesitantly rediscovering the movements and textures. Liara snaked her arms around Shepards shoulders and neck, her fingers burying themselves into her red, patchy hair. How did she want to feel it again! It was so unlike anything she ever experienced, soft yet unruly. Shepard's tongue suddenly flicked at her bottom lip and Liara moaned into the grinning mouth. Her arousal was building high and lighting fast. The heat and feel of Shepard's body pressed tightly to hers – more than enough to throw her spiraling down the slope of desire, earning for the woman in her arms. She opened up her mouth wider flicking Shepard's lips with her own tongue invitingly, gladly.

They deepened the kiss pulling each other in. Tongues darted forwards, met teasingly and retreated only to engage in the heated battle a second later. Sliding in each others mouths in turn they explored the intimate sensations of giving and taking. The kisses grew more urgent, lips swelling up, tongues intermingling, caressing one another. Shepard withdrew for a moment taking Liara's lower lip into her mouth instead. She tugged and then bit playfully at the kiss swollen flesh inciting a loud moan from the asari. Neither could tell how long it had been going on, neither cared to find out. And yet something was amiss.

The loud beeping of the alarm pulled both of them out of the sweet haze. There was something in the air, something changed and Liara began to feel lighter. Confusion swept across the freckled face mere inches away from hers. It was incredibly hard to focus on anything besides the feel of being wrapped up in each other in more way than one. But then...

An empty glass of wine floated past. Then a datapad. Closed containers with food. A lamp from Shepard's desk. Then a stray coffee mug and another item from the desk: long black box with an oddly familiar logo in the corner.

Liara frowned trying to remember where could she have seen that logo? She absentmindedly looked down at the floor only to see it tilting and moving away. Her eyes widened in bewilderment. The next thing she heard was a shocked and more than a little annoyed growl form the Commander:

"What the fuck is this?!"

Joined comfortably in a tight embrace Liara and Shepard were lazily floating up turning on their way. Other items that were not fixed to the floor or walls were gliding in the air as well. Several perfectly circular drops of red, apparently the last sip of wine from either of their glasses, quickly soared past. The more or less neatly kept cabin unexpectedly presented a very surreal picture.

"EDI!" shouted the redhead at the ceiling. There was no answer. "Dammit!" grumbled she gently disengaging from Liara and reaching for the wall to propel herself to her work desk.

Liara remained suspended in the air at a loss to what happened and feeling the beginning of needy buzzing at the back of her head. Her body was promised more than just kissing and sooner or later it would retaliate if not satisfied. However, right now Liara was reminded too much of the horrible prothean stasis field to pay the buzzing much attention. She wished to never experience being suspended in the air like that again, but here she was floating freely. Liara shook her head and made it somehow to the desk where Shepard was glaring and inputting commands on her terminal. The screen flickered once, twice and after some distorted images and static it finally cleared up. Shepard pressed the intercom. As soon as it connected she was barking questions at the AI, her voice raised much higher than necessary.

"EDI? You there?"

"Yes, Commander. The intercom lines have been adjusted. Full communication across the ship has been restored."

"Great. What about more pressing concern it being me floating in mid-air in my own cabin?"

"That issue is being looked into at the moment."

"EDI, what the hell is going on?"

"The gravity generators have malfunctioned. Tali Zorah is inspecting them fight now. It seems the loss of artificial gravity is centered around two decks. Only two areas of the ship are currently affected. Your cabin and the underdeck. A moment, Shepard, I have a request from Engineering. Stay on the line."

They waited. There was no use giving suggestions or discussing the situation until they had all the facts. Though Liara heard the redhead mutter "Why the fuck _now_ of all times?" under her breath and could not help a smile appearing on her lips. It seems she was not the only one unsatisfied with the interruption.

"Commander." EDI was back with an update. "It seems we have overlooked some minor damage from coming back through the Omega-4 Relay. It was not evident until we made several FTL jumps. Two of the Normandy's artificial gravity generators have combusted. Per protocol all affected areas have been sealed to compensate. Tali Zorah is confident she can bring the generators online or reconfigure the control protocols to use the other generators in tandem. During that time it is unsafe to re-pressurize the elevator access. You will have to stay in your quarters until the repairs are finished. By my estimates it will take at least four hours."

"Just fucking great!" blew up Shepard. "I'm locked up in my own cabin! This is home arrest without the trial, perfect."

"Shepard, do you need further assistance? Otherwise I prefer to help the engineering team with the repairs."

"Yeah, fine. Go, do, be helpful. Thanks."

"Logging you out."

Shepard sighed heavily and pushed off the desk. She did not measure her strength correctly in the changed conditions so the inertia took her on a ride through the air. The soldier promptly crashed against the aquarium control panel with a muffled thud. She groaned again burying her hands in the red hair. After a minute of thoughtful silence Shepard glanced at Liara sheepishly running a hand over her neck like she always did when flustered or nervous.

"Liara, I'm sorry it turned out like this. I had this romantic evening together all planned out, but it did not include mishaps with gravity! What I wanted... No, what I hoped... Ahem... Listen, I meant what I said earlier. Whatever happens I want to spend my life with you. If you'd like. I know we haven't really defined our relationship the last time around, but..." she tried to slump against the glass, though in the situation they were in it only send her drifting slowly in the opposite direction. Towards Liara. Fixing the emerald eyes on her face Shepard continued with fierce determination. "When I began waking up on the Lazarus Station, the first thing I saw was your face. The first person I thought about was you. What I wanted more than anything the second I opened my eyes was to go find you, tell you what I realized in that moment. I love you, Liara. I always will. And if you're willing I'd like you to consider me yours and you – mine. We belong together, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. So what do you say? Any objections?"

The asari stared. Stared at the slowly floating towards her form, at the resolute features and blazing eyes. It was hard to believe those words. Too many times did she heard them in her dreams only to jerk awake the next moment. She swallowed trying to clear the lump in her throat. She could not say anything. Liara shook her head instead sending tiny orbs floating off from her cheekbones and corners of her eyes. The happy tears gleamed in the lights of the cabin surrounding her face. She chuckled at the odd, unbelievable visual. It was unreal, marvelous, impossibly perfect.

But then Shepard was near drawing her close. They slid into the familiar embrace pressing tighter, firmer to each other. Lips found lips and Liara let go getting lost in the taste that was so uniquely Shepard. She could sense the tears persisting even through her tightly shut eyes. The hot, airy feeling that bubbled up in her chest was welcomed, so unlike that heavy, tense grip of grief she had on her heart ever since watching the Normandy break apart over the icy planet. She let out a shaky breath into Shepard's mouth as they finally parted. When her shining eyes opened they were greeted by a brilliant smile. Shepard had her hips pressed firmly to hers and they were gliding freely past the aquarium.

"Hey, there." grinned the solder. Then she blinked suddenly puzzled. "The alarm stopped."

"I suppose there is no need for it anymore." replied Liara. There was something in the air, as the humans liked to say, something besides random items and their own bodies.

"Jack is probably swearing up a storm, literally." continued Shepard fondly. "I just hope she won't get the idea to blast trough the locked doors with her biotics."

They stayed silent for a while seemingly absorbing each other unable to break the link that connected their gazes. The redhead's hand wondered up to Liara's face gently brushing away a few tears from her cheek. Anther set of tiny spheres trailed off into the air. Shepard was smiling at her, the warmth in those green eyes was making her stomach do flips which the scientist knew was physically impossible. Liara recognized the buzz at the back of her head getting stronger. It had been there all along, from the moment their lips met in that adrenalin fueled kiss on the Shadow Broker ship. She wanted Shepard, longed to connect their bodies and minds and she could not see any reason to wait any longer.

"Sorry about the shitty accommodations. We're gonna be stuck here for four hours. What do you wanna do?"

"What we were doing before being so rudely interrupted." Liara's gaze darkened to the further surprise in the emerald orbs.

"What? That is crazy. How do you suppose we do that?" Shepard motioned to the floating objects and the slowly spinning room.

"Have you heard about the little thing called improvisation, Shepard?"

The next moment she captured the Commander's lips. The kiss grew more heated immediately, teeth grazed lips and then Liara's tongue slid in. She relished the throaty moan that escaped Shepard's lips. Strong arms were snaked around her body. Using the redhead's hold as support she moved her hands to the back of her neck and undid the clasp of her dress. Willing Shepard to catch on Liara broke the kiss with a loud smack. She trailed a line of kisses down the soldier's jaw while tugging her fatigues out of her pants. Blue fingers trailed over the revealed strip of taut stomach to incite another breathy moan from the redhead. Liara pulled the shirt higher, she almost whimpered when Shepard's arms left her body to pull fatigues over her head. The redhead ripped her bra off herself tossing it behind her back. Liara drew a hissing breath at the sight of naked, toned torso. She put one hand at the curve of Shepard's hip while the other shot to her own mouth. The asari gripped at the hem of her glove with her teeth and pulled the garment off in one motion. Changing hands she did the same to the other glove.

Clothing items floated away as Shepard drew her in for another mind-shattering kiss. Liara swept her arms under the Commander's tracing the expanse of her back, the strong muscles and soft skin that was so different to the touch. The asari arched back when skilled fingers pulled down the zipper of her dress scraping at the blue flesh being revealed with each inch of the dress coming apart. Shepard tugged the hems down and the dress slipped off for some reason not wanting to cling to Liara's figure anymore.

They pressed their naked torsos flesh to flesh. Liara moaned loudly as her stomach touched Shepard's, as their breasts connected hardened nipples grazing and pocking at each other. Movements became more urgent, frantic. The asari shrugged off her shoes effortlessly and tugged at the belt of Shepard's pants. She could feel the soldiers hands roaming her body, caressing and kneading her breasts, sliding along her abdomen and back, massaging her shoulders. The irritating buckle of Shepard's belt did not want to cooperate.

Liara broke off the lingering string of open-mouthed kisses they were sharing all the while. Her eyes were growing darker just as the redhead's were glossed over with the need and want she cloud feel radiating off Shepard without looking. Glancing down at the still dressed lower half of Shepard's body Liara let out an annoyed mewl. Military pants were tucked into knee high boots. Following the surge of inspiration she turned her body gripping tightly onto Shepard. It was easy to change her position in the weightlessness. A moment later Liara crawled down the redhead's body, she pulled at the clasps on Shepard's boots and began to ease them off her feet. Her task was further complicated by the other guilty party. Shepard was caressing her long legs that had found their way to her face. Liara shuddered as her tongue slid over her calf with the clear intention to move up to her ankle. She forcefully shoved the boots off and bent to do the same with the pants. Her fingers hooked at the hems of military pants and black underwear dragging both articles off Shepard's toned legs at the same time as freckled arms ripped her indigo panties off of hers.

Momentarily satisfied with the fact that both of them were finally naked Liara kissed and licked the human's legs savoring the sweet and salty taste of her skin. The tiny breaks of the sub-dermal scarring glowed warm orange – another wonderful reminder that Shepard was indeed back. Back in her life, back in her arms about to fill her up with everything she longed for. The short reprieve was over, urgency to taste Shepard, join with her flared back even stronger. Liara shifted their positions further, moving and sliding to reach a perfect fit.

_Finally. _Her face was suspended between Shepard's thighs mere inches above the glistening, opening up folds. She licked her lips moving closer engrossed in the moment when she could taste Shepard again after all this time, but the redhead beat her to it! Liara felt the familiar lips grazing her azure, skillful fingers spreading her and that wonderful, marvelous tongue dipping in for a taste before gliding over her fully. The asari arched and cried out. The jolt of pleasure sending her whole body into fiery overdrive was divine. Sweet, rosy haze clouded her vision. Loosing the last bit of patience Liara dived in closing her own mouth over Shepard's pussy. She groaned at the same taste and texture she remembered, her tongue delved deeper lapping at the generous wetness right at Shepard's quivering opening.

Liara moaned onto the heat as Shepard's tongue entered her unexpectedly coiling and turning, pushing at her inner walls. With several strong pumps and a clever swipe against her front wall Shepard made her cry out again. Liara could not keep up, she clung to the freckled thigh panting and moaning loudly. The pleasurable buzzing of the insistent need to meld grew into the raging storm, almost painful tension at her temples.

"Shepard..." pushed Liara out of her constricted throat. "I need to... Ah, Goddess! Please, I have to... I can't wait any... Please... Shepard! Oh!"

Immediately the tongue was replaced with two fingers and just as raspy, laced with want voice answered her plea.

"Join me! Liara, you don't have to ask for permission, I... Oh!"

The asari did not let her finish. Her eyes flashed black and her mind reached out meeting and intertwining with the other mind she grew so used to. The landscape of Shepard's mind had folded into her own. The thoughts caressed each other sliding closer rediscovering the trust and love and longing, emotions being drawn to each other by something akin to magnetic force. In a searing flash Liara felt as their nerve endings connected over the joining, pleasure rippled flowing from one body to the other until the lines were too blurred to tell. Shuddering the asari sensed Shepard's presence, the tender, loving caress of her thoughts and tears spilled out of her eyes at the shocking mental touch.

"_Shepard..."_

"_My mind is always open to you."_

"_You're here, you really are..."_

"_I am. I will always come back to you, Liara. I promise." _

"_I missed you so much! I have never... I needed you. I could not stop longing for you, loving you and you were gone..." _

Her mind rebelled turning into a shuddering whirlpool of emotion in sync with shaking of her body from both pleasure at the continued sliding of Shepard's fingers inside of her, at the hot mouth wrapped around the ridge of her clit and the strained sobs she could not stop. A gentle, warm presence soothed over her troubled mind. It was like a ray of sunshine, flow of warm water.

"_Shhh, Liara. Can you feel it? That is my love for you. I'm here, I love you more than anything. I'm not leaving you again."_

"_Shepard, I can't... I'm about to... Oh, Goddess! If you keep doing that, I'm going to..."_

The redhead pressed her lips firmer to Liara's swollen clit, her tongue lashed out swiping and flicking at it. Then she released her clit leaving it twitching and glistening. She moved back to her entrance licking over the wetness of her outer lips first before sliding her tongue in deeply for the second time. Shepard had her whole face burrowed between Liara's thighs. Each thrust of her tongue corresponded to a loud moan or stifled sob from Liara. Shepard's hands gripped tightly – one at her thigh, another pulling her closer with an steadying grasp of her blue ass. With the next pump of her tongue Shepard tilted her head pushing the tip of her chin to graze Liara's sensitive clit.

"_No! I'm going to... Ah! Shepard, you..."_

"_Come for me, love. Let go." _

Liara arched back and let out a scream of pleasure falling over the edge. Her inner walls quivered pushing down and tightening around Shepard's tongue. The redhead withdrew lapping at the stream of gushing wetness that flowed out of Liara's clenching azure. Her muscles twitched, tightened and... The asari felt like an incendiary explosion bloomed deep in her core sending uncontrollable contractions to ripple through her body. She arched and stretched loosing herself to the overwhelming force of her first orgasm in two years.

Her legs were spread wide, muscles shuddering in a wave after wave of tiny tremors. Her whole body tensed up – the orgasm taking control of her muscles away from her. Contractions send pleasure from the tips of her toes to the buzzing point the back of her crest. Liara was flowing in the sweet haze riding out her release barely aware of what was happening around her. She absentmindedly registered being gently turned around and coaxed into a secure hold. Skilled fingers eased the tension out of her sore shoulders.

Slowly she gotten back to reality. Her vision was clearing. The tilting cabin came into view, the flustered, freckled skin she was pressed to. The meld dissipated with the last spasms of her release. She pulled her head up to look at Shepard. This wasn't something she expected to happen. Joining with Shepard for the first time after two years of not knowing release resulted in the most powerful orgasm she ever had. Liara took her pleasure first, she could not help it and surely Shepard had received some of the shared sensations though the meld, but she still felt a bit guilty for being selfish.

Focusing her eyes on the freckled face Liara gulped audibly. Shepard was... Her whole face was covered in clear, shimmering wetness! Drops lazily rolled up and down her forehead and nose unable to figure out where to go without gravitational pull. Her cheeks sported a thin layer of wetness that only grew thicker the lower Liara's eyes traveled. The asari gulped again, harder this time. She could feel her own cheeks burning, the deep purple blush was rapidly spreading across her face, wondering down her throat and between the collarbones. _Shepard's face was covered with her own come! _The shy archeologist deep inside of Liara coiled out of embarrassment mortified at the crass words popping into her head. But that Liara was nothing more than a distant voice drowned by the rush of blood and arousal in the asari of here and now. Liara's eyes went wider as a jolt of unrestrained lust spiked below her navel sending fits of tingling shivers all over her skin. She could not take her eyes of that face. The maiden never would have imagined just how much it turned her on. It was deeply frightening and incredibly exiting.

Shepard parted her lips and licked a generous sample off her upper lip. The sudden motion broke a couple of perfect spheres off the tip of her chin sending them slowly drifting in the air. Liara watched mesmerized as the liquid that came from her floated between their heads.

"Liking what you see?" breathed out Shepard. Her voice was just the right amount of husky to make Liara's insides twist and her mouth watery. "You made quite a mess of me. Not that I'm complaining."

Judging by the burning, lustful look in the darkening emerald eyes that was an understatement. Still a bit shell-shocked by her reaction to the sight Liara moved on instinct. She darted forward opening her mouth wide and licked Shepard's cheek with a full, greedy swipe of her tongue. Felling the taste of herself mixed in with the sweet and salty tinge of Shepard's skin on her tongue send another wave of prickling shivers down the column of her spine. The need reeled inside her coming back tenfold, stronger, more powerful, but less sharp and urgent than before. She hummed her delight and smiled eagerly at how much tighter the embrace Shepard was holding her in had gotten.

"I... Sorry." said Liara with a teasing smirk. The purple blush on her cheeks had not become lighter. "This is what happens when you leave me for two years."

"I haven't even started making up for that, love."

They floated freely already used to the light weightlessness. Liara lay atop the strong, toned body swinging her feel merrily in the air. One of Shepard arms was holding her at the small of her back while the other was tracing the skin of Liara's side with the pads of her fingers. The asari caught a glimpse of something familiar out of the corner of her eyes. She reached out and grabbed the long black box out of the air. Turing it in her hands she glanced at Shepard from beneath her lashes. The Commander squirmed beneath her.

"I know what's inside that box."

"Have you been spying on me, Shadow Broker?"

"No, no need for that. There is a logo in the corner. It's the same sexshop you used two years ago."

"Um, yeah, I was counting on that place sticking around."

"So you had grandeur expectations of this romantic dinner, Commander? Was that confidence or arrogance?"

"I simply like to be prepared." shrugged the redhead, but Liara could see right through her. Shepard wanted this, she wanted for them to continue from where they left off.

"Well, then you are extremely lucky that your foresight payed off." she teased opening the box in plain view of those emerald eyes.

Inside comfortably sitting in its velvet nest was a top of the line sex toy. Long gray shaft flaring out a bit on one blunt end. The other side was equipped with sensation transmitting pate and curved, curiously shaped part of the device that went inside the wearer. In its not activated state the toy was not all that impressive, but Liara knew what it could do and just how good it felt. For the both of them. She coaxed the cock toy out of the box discarding the unnecessary packaging. Pressing the curved end to Shepard's abdomen she started to move it lower so very slowly. The redhead swallowed visibly.

"Liara, are you sure we can use it like this?" piped up Shepard, but the hesitation in her voice was mixed with undeniable desire.

"I'm sure. Now keep me steady."

The asari released her hold on the freckled body only being kept from drifting away by Shepard's firm hold on her shoulder. Her blue fingers traveled over to the soldiers crotch running through the small patch of scarlet hair and reached for their destination. The redhead drew a sharp breath as Liara stroked and spread the wet, glistening folds. Shepard was so ready, so willing. Her pink flesh opened up invitingly and the asari did not need to lift up the hood to know how hard and swollen her clit was.

"You are so wet, Shepard. Did you not get enough of a release from our shared orgasm? Or was it my wetness coating your cheeks that messed you up so much?" Liara was faintly reminded how mortifying her first attempts at dirty talk were. But Shepard was so patient, so accepting and Liara had always been a quick study after all.

"Both." breathed out the soldier winching at each slow stroke of the blue fingers.

"Tell me you want this, Shepard."

"You know, I do."

"Tell me." implored the asari. Although she had become more comfortable with toys the human had introduced her to, sometimes she needed a push. "Please."

The redhead peered at her. Her green eyes narrowed and ignited with barely contained lust. "Put it in, Liara, so I can fuck you until you are screaming my name in ecstasy!"

"Yes." murmured the asari sliding the curved end in as gently as she could. Shepard groaned as the slightly wider end disappeared inside of her, she hissed at the sensation transmitting plate sliding over her clit and fusing into place. The toy buzzed inciting more hissing and a strangled moan. It changes color filling up with strength and throb of perfectly simulated blood-flow. In a second there was no way to tell the cock apart form Shepard's body, it looked and felt as an extension of the soldier's flesh – same color, same smell, same taste. And of course, the very real feelings of pleasure the redhead always enjoyed so much.

Liara bit her lower lip sliding her fingers gingerly up the underside of the shaft. When she reached the flaring out head Shepard let out a moan tightening her grip on the blue shoulder. Loving the little flexes of Shepard's stomach the asari closed her fist just under the thickening of the cock's head. She drew her hand down all the way to the base and then back up.

"Fuck, Liara! Don't tease me like that!" let out the redhead, her pants getting louder and heavier.

She gave it two more strokes smiling wide before releasing the throbbing length and pulling herself higher. Liara straddled Shepard's stomach and glanced up. Yes, she remembered correctly: right above her head there was a small pipe running along the ceiling of the cabin. It will do nicely. She turned her attention back to her lover.

"Shepard, hold onto my hips, you will have to do all the work. Think you can manage that?"

All she got in response was an indignant _'humph!'_ and both hands immediately gripping her hips. Liara swallowed at the possessive gesture and moved her thighs down. She aligned the tip of the cock with her still dripping from that mind-shattering orgasm azure and steadied in place. One glance was enough to convey what she wanted Shepard to do. The redhead gripped Liara tighter pushing her own hips upwards. The tip teased over her wet folds pausing for just a second at the entrance and then half of Shepard's length slid in effortlessly filling her up with that wonderful, stretching fullness! Liara gasped and arched letting go of Shepard completely. She spread out her freely hanging legs further apart. The only things connecting them now were the two strong hands on her hips and the glistening from her lingering wetness shaft between her thighs.

Liara stretched her arms above her crest closing both palms firmly on the warm pipe. Thankfully, there was enough space between the pipe and the ceiling for her to wrap her fingers over the metal cylinder. Breathing hard she looked down at Shepard to find the redhead panting, her eyes dark and needy. Shepard was holding herself back to give her time to adjust. Liara bit her lower lip at the sight and nodded. She knew Shepard will not be gentle from this point on and she would not want it any other way.

The first thrust made her moan with satisfaction at the all-consuming sense of fullness. The whole of Shepard's cock surged into her stretching her inner walls, pulsing within her azure. The soldiers pelvis pressed directly against the asari's wet folds grazing her clit. She whimpered at the loss when Shepard withdrew, but the thrusts continued. The redhead picked up a fast, hungry rhythm pushing into Liara with all the power behind her hips. It was so easy. No barriers or weight to slow her down. All Shepard had to do was hold Liara steady at the hips and plunge her cock inside and hard and as deep as she could. Liara began to shudder with each powerful yet smooth motion, her legs spread wider stretching towards the floor. Her arms straight and steady at first began to bend as Shepard picked up the rhythm of her thrusts yet again.

The buzzing was back. Liara knew her eyes were swirling with black, but she suppressed the need to join Shepard. She wanted her lover to take her pleasure now. Partially because of how selfishly she drew from Shepard before too overwhelmed in the meld not to give in to the need. Partially because... Because letting Shepard fill her up without the meld was something Liara desperately wanted. That desire still made her thoroughly embarrassed, but she could not help it. Being filled up with Shepard's cock, letting her come inside, sensing her lover's wetness pool in the deepest part of her azure... It made her feel like she was giving herself over to Shepard, letting the redhead claim her body, mark it, make it fully and irreversibly _Shepard's_. This was purely physical, different from the joining of minds when she could give her very soul to the woman that she loved with all of her being, but it was something Liara wanted to give Shepard non the less.

She felt her inner muscles clenching, closing tighter around Shepard's pumping cock and that was enough to send the redhead over the edge. The hot, pulsing toy rippled along its length and Shepard slammed it as deep as she could crying out her release. The swollen head burst sending a jet of wetness into Liara, but Shepard did not stop, she continued sliding in and out letting Liara's inner walls quiver around her length coaxing more spurts to come out. The taut, freckled stomach below her tensed visibly with each movement of strong hips, the redhead was biting her lower lip and groaning. Shepard's eyelids slid close in an expression of ecstasy as she rode out her orgasm.

The intensity of watching Shepard orgasm, feeling her pumping more and more wetness into her core had drained her strength, Liara's arms faltered shaking and bending at her elbows. With the next thrust she crumbled and the inertia of the powerful movements pinned her to the ceiling. First the back of the head and shoulders, then her whole back. Shepard stopped abruptly buried in her azure to the base.

The asari was panting, her mouth dry and her arms trembling. Finding the inquisitive gaze of the green eyes she tried to convey everything she was feeling, everything she wanted Shepard to know. The need to meld was crashing down on her in waves of pressure at her temples. The buzz at the back of her head became a burn. She felt a gentle caress at the small of her back and willed herself to focus. The loving, wanting smile on Shepard's lips was all the reassurance she needed – the redhead enjoyed taking Liara without the joining just as much as Liara did herself.

"Liara... Can you hold on a while longer?"

"Y-yes, but my arms..."

"It's okay, love. Let me try something."

Commander pulled her close wrapping her arm around the trembling blue figure. With the other arm she propelled them along the ceiling. Liara was too preoccupied with her need, the insistent demand of her body to meld. She barely registered the change in lighting only glancing around when Shepard bend her legs and turned them in the air. They were below the observation window in the roof of the cabin. Or, the way Shepard was rotating around, it was now below them. Liara could see the endless space and a sliver of the stormy planet to the right of the Normandy. Before she could get nauseous Shepard gently cupped her face to get her attention.

"Join with me." she said simply tilting her head and drawing Liara into a tender kiss.

A relieved sigh got lost in the kiss as the asari reached out to feel the bright, warm mind collide with her own. Liara was surprised she didn't come immediately just form the feeling of Shepard's thoughts entering her mind and the pleasure of shared sensations especially since her cock was still inside filling her up to the brim. Somehow this time the meld was stronger, more intimate and grounding, but far less urgent. It brought peace and comfort along with reinforced desire. There was something devious going through Shepard's mind and Liara let her do whatever she wanted. She closed her eyes and reveled in the absolute intimacy of their connection watching on through the joining.

Holding her close Shepard put her own feet on the glass. There was some kind of pressure, tingling sensation crawling up her toned legs. Liara could feel it through the meld. The observation window in the ceiling was protected by kinetic barriers, powerful ones thus it had its own magnetic force. It had been calibrated not to affect anything at a distance, but as soon as an object came in contact with the glass it would be kept there. All Shepard had to do was keep the soles of her feet in contact with the glass.

The redhead straightened up. She glided a reassuring hand over Liara's back urging her to relax and open her eyes. She did only to reel internally from the whiplash. They were upside down with Shepard standing on the ceiling. Directly below them was the bed, odd items floating in the air all around the room. It was at once nauseatingly wrong and so very exiting.

"_Thrilling, I know."_ Shepard's amused thoughts tickled at her mindscape. _"Let's move together this time."_

And they did. Harsh broad strokes. Smooth figure eights. Liara's legs wrapped securely around Shepard's hips. The redhead's hands settled around her waist. It was easy to find the perfect rhythm, to give in to the need. This time Shepard did not have to put all of her strength behind her hip as the asari was rocking back, pushing the cock in with her legs. Every time it fully slid in to the hilt their pelvises would meet. And every time Shepard would pull her back up. Liara arched her back moaning and gasping. Her hands moved along her front to close around her breasts. She kept kneading the firm mounds pulling at the hard nipples with each sideways thrust.

And then without warning one of Shepard's hands slipped off the curve of her waist and in-between them scraping lightly at her lower abdomen. Skilled fingers easily slid below the hood of her clit painting wide circles on the hard ridge. Liara felt the reflected sensations rippling over to Shepard, her cock quivered swelling up even more, pushing firmer against her front wall. She felt how good it was for her lover to be trapped in the velvety tightness of her azure, how incredibly arousing it was for Shepard to watch her slide up and down on her twitching cock. Shepard flicked a thumb over her swollen clit and slammed deeply into her groaning at the clenching tightness and Liara could feel the movement through the meld herself.

Blaze of the conjoined sensations of the meld was enough for Liara to come undone. She tensed up stretching her whole body into one trembling line and shuddered as the contractions of another orgasm racked though her. She felt her azure release a wave of gushing, clear wetness over still pumping cock. Another pulse smeared Shepard's stomach and send a trail of gleaming spheres soaring through the air between their shaking bodies. The wave or arousal that rose up in her mind at the sight was enough for Shepard to tumble after her. Her cock pulsed along its length and shot a jet of wetness into her waiting core. Her inner muscles clenched at the toy coaxing more and more out of it. Liara screamed Shepard's name hearing her own flowing off the redhead's lips.

It was divine, beyond words and even thoughts in their joined minds. But it wasn't enough. Liara wanted more. More pleasure, deeper contact, more reassurance that it was indeed real. She wanted to relearn every inch of Shepard's body, redo every position they tried before, hear every moan, every sigh her lover would let out. She pushed herself off Shepard's cock knowing full well she was going to populate the air with more gleaming drops. They both gasped at the loss, but Liara was beyond caring to slow down. Her hand slid down Shepard's torso down to her lower abdomen. The asari shivered and gulped at the slick coat of wetness her fingers had found there. She pressed her entire body to the soldiers side focusing on where her hand was going. Blue damp fingers closed at the base of the slick cock sending more little beads floating off. Liara licked her lips and gave it a few firm strokes inciting a set of muffled whimpers and tiny cries from the redhead. Shepard was very sensitive right now. Those were the sounds reserved only for her.

Liara looked right into the green eyes and gently pulled the toy at the right angle. Shepard winced as the sensory plate came off from its place over her clit. She spread her legs wider flexing her abdominal muscles at every inch of the toy that was slowly exiting her pussy. When it finally slid all the way out the redhead trembled and her her breath was shaky. Shepard's hair was sticking to her forehead, her cheeks were flushed and lips parted and all Liara could think about was just how beautiful, irresistible that woman was. Watching her expression intently, Liara savored all those little reactions letting go of the cock toy and pulling Shepard into a quick, hungry kiss.

The glistening with wetness toy floated away trailing beads of excess moisture behind. Shepard's breath hitched and whizzed out as Liara slid down and pressed flush over her front. The asari pushed a blue thigh between Shepard's legs pulling the freckled one to do the same. The first touch of the sensitive flesh elected whimpers from both of them. Shepard guided her trembling hands down the expanse of Liara's spine tracing the damp with sweat skin with the pads of her fingers. The blue lips released a moan and latched onto the curve of the soldiers throat kissing and sucking at the sweet and salty treat.

"_Liara... ugh... haven't you... had enough?" _even the genuine tiredness of Shepard's thoughts could not hide the desperation and burning need rising in her all over again.

"_No, I can never get enough of you. I have spend two years longing for this. I'm not stopping until... Ah! Yes!… Not until neither of us can move a muscle."_

"_God, you are insatiable, love!"_

Shepard's hands reached lower somehow invigorated with new-found strength. She pulled at the swell of Liara's ass caressing the curves and urging her to pick up a faster rhythm. Liara clung to her lover moving in sync, sliding and snaking around her. Excess drops kept breaking off from the hungry, rash were now making love surrounded by the small galaxy of spheres. Orbs of liquid gleamed in the light of the cabin. They were sliding easily against each other thanks to the coating of wetness covering both of their bodies. Come and sweat made their skin shine in the lights and movement caused wet noises to echo around the room. And they could not care less. The need grew with each caress, each kiss and lick, with each brush of swollen folds against the smooth expanse of each thigh. They were circling another orgasm spiraling closer to release by the second. And when they inevitably reached it feeling the muscles tense and quiver through the meld, the screams were muffled, swallowed in a deep, open-mouthed kisses.

They lost themselves in the sweet haze, the need for each other. Neither kept count of how many times did they tumble over the edge. Floating in the air – both bodies and minds combined, bound together beyond the point where it was possible to tell where Liara ended and Shepard began. Nothing was left except for the steady stream of pleasure and blissful, perfect sense of _"us"_. But exhaustion was finally taking root, the moments slowed, loud yelps and strangled cries subsided to deep sighs and low moans. Even despite the tortuously slow rhythm they relished the feeling of skin pressed against skin, thoughts lazily sliding past each other, emotions brushing and mingling.

The meld dissipated slowly, however much Liara wanted to keep it up, she was not able to. She pressed tightly to Shepard's chest seeking comfort this time, reassurance that this was real and not another of her dreams. It was real alright since reality has chosen to intervene and put a stop to their peaceful, perfectly balanced moment of connection.

With a loud thud they crashed on the bed in a tangled mess of arms and legs. The change was momentary disorienting. Everything immediately felt heavier, slower. Liara felt a jolt below her navel not to mention the sharp pain of something pocking her in her thigh. Shepard groaned loudly squirming until she was able to dig the coffee mug from under her side. Liara was more lucky to land on a datapad. They discarded the items angrily before catching each others eye. The lovers were actually on the bed for the first time during the evening with the redhead on her side and Liara above her keeping the blue skinned body up with her outstretched arms. An intense gaze lingered for a bit and then Shepard snorted. Liara glanced around at the monumental chaos this little malfunction had caused. The corners of her lips tugged upwards and when she looked back at her lover they both burst into unrestrained laughter. She flopped onto her back thus discovering an old-fashioned paperback book on the bed. More laughter erupted out of them.

The terminal beeped. At the discrete alcove far away by the exit a blue avatar manifested itself followed by a calm voice.

"Commander, artificial gravity has been successfully restored to all areas of the ship. Would you like a full report?"

"No, EDI, I'd rather deal with it later." threw Shepard in the air still breathless and giggling.

"Understood. I see the temporary absence of gravity had caused substantial disorder to your quarters. Shall I ask Yeoman Chambers to help with the clean up?"

"No, that's fine, I'll manage."

"In that case there is the issue of..."

"EDI, engage privacy mode for the captain's cabin until further notice." interrupted the redhead with an amused spark lingering in her eyes.

"Acknowledged." sounded EDI and disappeared.

Shepard turned to Liara who was more intrigued by the conversation than annoyed. She pulled her to lay atop wrapping both arms around the blue body and pressing them flush to each other.

"Sorry about that. Feels like I'm living with my mother. 'You are late on your reports, Shepard'. 'You can't step into the man's bathroom'. 'Your hair could use a haircut'. Ugh, damn AI!"

Liara could not help giggling into the freckled skin. She felt so safe, so free and happy while comfortably snuggling to Shepard's clavicle, her chin on top of her crest. It felt like... _home_. Yes, she was her home. Those two horrible years did not matter anymore. The fear of Reapers did not matter anymore. For the moment, nothing outside of that messy yet incredibly warm and safe room seemed to exist. It didn't even matter that they were sweaty, sticky and sore in all the wonderful ways and places. Well, maybe a bit, but Liara did not have the strength to do anything about it right now. The asari felt her eyes droop with the ghost of coming sleep and fought against it. She wasn't ready to relinquish the sight of Shepard just yet. Apparently she was not the only one fighting the exhaustion as the next words out of Shepard's mouth indicated.

"How about we get some sleep? Unless you want to go another round."

Liara laughed lightly at the salacious tone of that request. "I'm afraid you have finally tired me out, Shepard. I would, however, like to take a rain-check on that next round."

"Really? Score!" snickered the redhead. "When would that be?"

"Tomorrow. And the day after that. Any day after that. Every day if we can manage it."

"Sounds agreeable to me. Rest now, reenact this evening later." Shepard laughed easily. "Though, we'll have to take a shower at some point. And change the sheets. Not to mention the state the rest of the room is in."

The Commander nudged her to roll on her side. After that she reached for the blanket at the foot of the bed shaking off an assortment of smaller items. Shepard slid close to her back throwing the warm fabric over their shoulders. Liara felt her face breaking in a big, happy smile. The redhead did exactly what she used to do. This used to be their routine. The human called it spooning and Liara not quite understood how this position during sleep had anything to do with spoons, but she liked it anyway. Shepard nuzzled into the folds of her neck tickling her skin with her hot breath. She pulled gently at the blue figure whispering next to her crest so honestly, so incredibly open it made the asari's heart throb.

"I love you, Liara T'Soni."

"I love you, Jane Shepard."

Liara willed her voice to convey all the emotion, all the overwhelming love she felt for the woman. But realized she didn't have to. Shepard knew. Shepard always had known.

Before completely drifting off to sleep Liara wondered if she could arrange a diagnostic or an innocent "malfunction" of the generators on the Shadow Broker ship the next time Shepard will be visiting. She smiled wearily at her own thoughts and how embarrassingly tempting they were. And then her smile grew as she shut her eyes tighter and closed her hand over the strong freckled arm resting on her abdomen. The happiness she felt right now, the grounding sense of belonging, being completely and utterly in love was worth any amount of embarrassment. Furthermore, it was worth all the struggles and hardships and heartache she had to go through, it will be worth anything the Reapers were going to throw at her.

All Liara needed was the love of her life at her side. Because loving Shepard, being with her was all that she wished for, ever truly wanted. Because Jane Shepard was her home.

Artificial gravity or not.

**The End. **


End file.
